


how much better than wine

by elithewho



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, sick fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba and Rollins share a close, intimate bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how much better than wine

Barba showed up at 5:30 with a pack of diapers and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s to find Rollins in an obviously harried mood. Her usually sleek hair was pulled off her face into a messy bun, her eyes looked slightly crazed and her response to him and his gifts was rather terse and snippy.

“I could have just as easily gone straight home,” he finally snapped in annoyance. The ice cream had been an afterthought. Just a little thing he thought she’d appreciate.

Rollins whirled around, looking even more murderous at his tone. But then, with visible effort, she softened.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I feel like I’m going crazy. I haven’t been able to sleep. She’s been crying non-stop… Thank you,” she said with genuine gratefulness this time. “It’s really nice of you, dropping by like this.”

Barba nodded, a stab of sympathy cutting through his annoyance. Of course she was stressed. She had a three month old baby on her hands.

Rollins convinced him to stay and share a cup of tea with her, quietly, because she had finally gotten the baby to sleep. He was exhausted, but he wanted to stay and clear the air. Get back to the comfortable sort of rhythm they had fallen into.

He wasn’t sure how it all got started, but some combination of his guilt and her need for a real friend coalesced into them getting closer as she neared the end of her pregnancy. He brought her food, juice, gave her a foot massage, anything to make her more comfortable. Rollins brought him coffee, snacks and company. Eventually he started dropping by her apartment, helping her baby proof it. They had a _thing_ happening, unspoken, undefined. He was attracted to her and he thought she was to him. She had kissed him on the mouth once when they were saying goodbye in the evening. He had to wonder if it her hormones, but he would never say it to her face. He expected things to change after she gave birth and came home from the hospital, but they hadn’t really. He hated to think of her going through all that alone.

So there was an undeniable sexual tension between them and Barba was still bringing her ice cream after work. And as she poured him tea she squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Barba suddenly felt like a nervous schoolboy with his first crush as she watched her fiddle with the kettle. He tried not to notice how full and plump her breasts had become.

Six months ago, Barba would have been bored stiff listening to Rollins talk about her baby, but he didn’t feel that way now. It was clear she was struggling. He wanted to help her. He didn’t really mind babies, exactly, he just found them foreign and intimidating. 

As she talked, and plied him for information about his cases, she touched his arm. Casually at first, and then lightly caressing the back of his hand. Barba couldn’t help it, the touch felt too nice. He had wanted to touch her for so long.

Still, he hadn’t expected to end up on the couch with her, making out like a couple of teenagers. _Quietly_ , she kept reminding him.

“She’s sleeping,” she muttered in between kisses. 

Barba moaned a little in response. Rollins was practically in his lap, rubbing her knee against his crotch. God, he had wanted this, thought about this… His large hand slid up the curve of her back to cup her breast.

“Oh fucking hell,” she cursed suddenly, pulling back.

“What?” Barba whispered, trying to control his breathing. His face felt beet red.

He looked down to where his hand had just been and immediately spotted the problem. If possible, he blushed even more. He could see the outline of her nipple through her shirt, surrounded by a damp stain.

“Well, this sucks,” she said quietly, but the annoyance was still clear. “I’ve got to go pump.”

Obviously she did. But Barba still didn’t want to let her go. She was so warm, so soft, he had wanted this _so long…_

The disappointment must have been obvious on his face because Rollins turned some of her annoyance on him.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to cockblock you with my leaking tits,” she growled sarcastically. “Hey, I could always just let you suck them.”

Really, Barba didn’t know what he was thinking. She was obviously kidding. Not serious at all. But when she said that, he groaned a little in his throat, eyes on her stiff nipple, rubbing his hard-on against her thigh.

“Oh my god…” Rollins muttered, sounding vaguely, but not entirely, appalled.

Barba squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. Shit, shit, his stupid fucking horny brain…

But she still wasn’t moving. In fact, she was deliberately grinding her knee onto his cock in little tight circles.

“Would you like that?” she purred, voice suddenly low and seductive. “You – you want to suck my tits?”

Barba moaned despite himself, cock twitching at her sudden shift in tone, large hand planted on her soft hips as he slowly humped her leg.

“You’re just full of surprises, Counselor,” she chuckled, tugging her stained shirt over her head with some difficulty.

“I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, unreasonably embarrassed by how much this was turning him on. 

“Shh,” Rollins muttered, petting his hair a little before unhooking the front clasp of her nursing bra.

Her breasts were even lovelier than he had fantasized about, and he had fantasized, late at night, touching himself, ever since he started noticing how her breasts had changed. They were so full, her dusty pink nipples hard and thick and now shiny with breastmilk. His mouth began to water.

It was embarrassing how eagerly his mouth found her nipple and began to suck. The sweet, nutty, almost vanilla flavor filled his mouth and he couldn’t help but whine, cock pulsating in his trousers.

“Not so rough,” she murmured, gripping the hair on the back of his head as if she were guiding him. “You’re greedier than she is.”

The shame was tight and hot in his belly, but Barba couldn’t stop. Her stiff nipple felt amazing in his mouth, her milk flowing steadily, and it was absurd that he was aroused by this, but he couldn’t stop the strangled whines he was trying to repress. Her hand combing through his hair only added to the effect. He felt so warm, so nurtured. So loved.

“Fuck,” Rollins whispered. “That feels… Ah!”

Barba sucked harder, tongue flicking gently at her stiff nipple, even more aroused knowing she was enjoying this too. His hands gripping her hips were shaking slightly.

“Now the other one,” she said, pulling his mouth roughly away and guiding him to her other breast. Barba immediately latched on. “There’s a good boy,” she whispered hoarsely. 

He groaned, aware that she was grinding her crotch onto his leg at the same time he rubbed against her. He felt her stroke the back of his neck, enjoying the warm, intimate contact as much as her gentle words.

“Yeah, good boy,” she mumbled again, voice strained with arousal. “Be a good boy for mommy.”

Shame like liquid fire made his vision swim. But his moan was from pure, agonized arousal.

“Oh god,” Rollins groaned. “Get your pants off.”

Barba’s fingers shook as he struggled to comply. He wanted to be mommy’s good boy.

“Let me help,” she said in a low, soothing voice as Barba’s trembling hands fumbled with his fly.

With gentle patience, Rollins unzipped his trousers and eased them down his thighs. Her breasts were still shiny, nipples redder and sore looking. Barba nuzzled the side of her breast as she shifted around to remove her sweatpants and panties. She was so soft and warm, he wanted to drown in her.

“There we go,” she muttered, pushing down his briefs just enough to pull his cock out and give it a few lazy strokes. 

He groaned, writhing against her. He felt sweat gather on his hairline and under his arms. He wanted to be more naked, to press himself against her feverish body, but he couldn’t seem to make his hands work.

She continued to jerk his cock just slow enough to make him crazy as he pressed his hot face to her breasts, licking at the stray trails of milk.

“Please,” he muttered in a desperate, strangled voice. _“Please.”_

“Please what, baby?” she responded, calm enough as she arranged herself over his hard and leaking cock. “Tell mommy what you want.”

She was just close enough that he could thrust forward and sink into her warmth if he wanted to. But she was the one in control here. His hips jerked uselessly, a high pitched whine in his throat.

“Please fuck me,” he finally ground out, teeth clenched together in desperation. _“Mami.”_

At that, Rollins eased down around him, her cunt so hot and slick that Barba groaned, cheek brushing against her firm nipple as he rubbed his face into her breasts.

“Easy now,” she whispered. “Stay nice and quiet for mommy, OK?”

Barba moaned, biting his lip to keep quiet. It was so hard, especially when she rocked against him firmly. He threw his head back, hips rising off the couch to thrust inside her.

“Be good for mommy, be good for me,” she muttered, voice barely above a whisper.

He whined. He thrashed around beneath her. His mouth dropped open in a groan as she leaned over him, breasts brushing his face.

With that, Rollins planted a hand over his mouth, smothering the sounds before they could escape. Barba breathed hard through his nose, feeling dizzy now. He pulled one hand away from her hip to palm her breast, to feel her hard nipple between his fingers, the warm slickness of her milk still leaking out.

_“Mami,”_ Barba moaned from behind her hand, but it was too muffled to make out. Rollins seemed to understand anyway, smoothing the sweaty hair off his forehead and kissing the side of his face.

Her hips has settled into a steady rhythm, absolutely maddening to Barba, but her breathing was getting harsher, husky moans escaping everything now and then as she worked herself against him. Barba squeezed her nipple, fingers trembling, feeling a stream of warm milk pulse over his hand. He moaned wetly into her hand. He watched her mouth drop open, her body trembling and going stiff, her breathing sharp as she came hard around him.

She went still, limp, but Barba was still wriggling beneath her, his heart hammering, her slick cunt clenching around him teasingly. He felt her fingers loosen over his mouth and he struggled to keep his moans in check, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

“Please, _mami,”_ he whined, all dignity long forgotten. “Please let me come.”

Rollins shifted, sitting up on her heels, the movement making him shudder. Carefully, she guided his mouth to her breast again. His lips slipped easily over her nipple and he sucked eagerly.

“You’ve been a good boy,” she muttered breathlessly. “Come for mommy.”

She worked her hips hard against him, and Barba thrust haphazardly against her, only seeking release from the unbearable heat and pressure in his groin. He came with his lips around her nipple and her hand buried in his hair, pulling roughly.

Afterwards, he couldn’t move. Rollins eased off his slowly, laying back on the couch and pulling him by the shoulders so that he could rest comfortably on her chest. Barba sighed deeply as she stroked his hair, face pillowed between her sticky breasts. Her cupped one in his shaking hand, nuzzling her warmth and softness as he listened to her heartbeat slow down.

“Next time I need to use my breast pump, I’ll just call you,” Rollins remarked drily as she continued petting him.

Barba groaned, residual shame making his insides burn. Rollins chuckled, tracing the shell of his ear with her finger.


End file.
